Doctor who chicken pox
by sherlocktiger
Summary: I thought he'd be a good person to give this to. :)
1. discovery

Chapter 1

" Amy! Rory! Help me!" The doctor cried. You could hear them running down the hall. They burst into the doctors room and found doctor covered with a rash and scratching himself.

" The Daleks must have poisoned me. I must have mere hours to live. We must find a cure!" He said, scratching and walk to the TARDIS controls. Amy looked him over nodding.

" I don't think so, doctor. I think it's just chicken pox. You'll be fine in a week or two." Amy said. The doctor's eyes widen.

" What! A week! Suppose the Daleks attack! I can't be laid up in bed!" The doctor groaned. He continued to the TARDIS controls still scratching. Rory ran and tackled the doctor. They had a scuffle for a while before Rory pinned the doctor to the ground. That's when Amy got really worried. Normally the doctor could over power Rory but now he was beaten pretty easily. He was weakened.

" Doctor, you should be in bed." Amy said. She was ignored until she put a hand on the doctor's forehead. " You definitely have a fever. Off to bed with you doctor." she said. The doctor pouted and sulked and scratched his way to bed.

30 minutes later

Rory was walking to the doctor's room when he heard a lot of commotion. He knocked and came in. Amy was wrestling with the doctor.

" Doctor! Stop scratching!"Amy was shouting. They were wrestling with Rose winning. "Rory! Get some oven mitts!" Amy yelled. Rory ran to get some. He couldn't find any, so he looked for mittens.

" God, can't he keep anything of use in here?" Rory muttered. He was digging in every drawer for mittens. He was hoping it was under all the electric equipment. He sighed not finding anything. He walked back to see the doctor sleeping and Amy leaving.

" What did you find?" Amy asked.

" Nothing that he could use." Rory said.

" He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. He scanned himself with the sonic screwdriver. He's got a bad fever. Plus he didn't believe me when I said he had chicken pox. Do you know how he got exposed?" Amy asked.

" I don't see how." Rory said


	2. bored

Chapter 2

" Amy!" The doctor cried. Amy came rushing in and asked what's wrong. " A. I itch like HELL! B. I want some tea. C. Make sure it's with my special straw. D. I want my fez." Amy rolled her eyes.

" Fine. RORY! Will you run into town and get some calamine lotion? I''ll make tea and find his fez." She said. Rory nodded and ran out. Amy was making tea. She got out three cups and poured tea into 2 of the cups. When Amy went into the doctors room, he was turning around like crazy. " What are you doing?" She asked.

" Trying to scratch my back! Isn't it obvious?" He was shouting. Amy rolled her eyes and rolled him over and rubbed his back. He smiled and laid down. Amy gave him his tea with his straw. Amy went to his fez shrine and got it. He put it on and sort of smirked. " It still itches like hell." He said. They both heard the TARDIS door open and close.

" I got the lotion. I'll put it on while you get me some tea." Rory said. At the first touch of the lotion the doctor winced.

" It's cold!" He said. He pushed away the lotion but Rory kept putting it on. " I said it's cold!" The doctor yelled.

" Quit acting like a child and calm down! It's just lotion! You'll get used to it!" Rory said. The doctor kept pouting as Rory keep rubbing it in the lotion.

" What's wrong with him?" Amy asked.

" He thought the lotion was too cold." Rory said. Amy shook her head and handed Rory his tea.

" Hey I feel a lot better. I don't itch anymore. Wait, what about my scalp? You didn't get that part!" The doctor said, scratching his head like he had lice.

" Well I can't just put it in your hair." Rory said.

" I DON"T CARE! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" The doctor screamed. Rory sighed and dumped the lotion in his hair. The doctor rubbed it in and put his fez back on. He looked content. He sprang out of bed and walked to the door.

" Doctor! What are you doing?" Amy said.

" I'm hungry." He said.

" We'll get it for you. Stay in bed or we'll strap you to it. What do you want?" Amy asked.

" Fish sticks and custard." He said.

" I'm not sure if that's healthy since you're sick. Maybe for dessert." Amy said. The doctor scowled and started to beg a little. Amy stood firm and the doctor gave in.

" Rory, I'm bored." He said. Amy was still making dinner and she'd been gone for a bit.

" Well you could just play your sonic screwdriver." Rory said. The doctor shrugged and picked it and pressed one button that shot a hole in the TARDIS.

" I don't think that Amy's going to be crazy about that." The doctor said.


	3. more discovery

chapter 3

" Oh boy! Oh boy! Amy's going to kill us!" The doctor said. Rory looked through the hole to his bedroom. He was shocked.

" What do you mean us! You shot the hole!" Rory said.

" Well, I'm sick. She won't hurt me. Plus I can regenerate, I don't have to worry about everything. She'll need to take it out on and you're here." He said. Rory shook his head. That's when Amy walked in.

" Well, I've got chicken, peas- why is there a hole in the wall?" She asked.

" The doctor was bored and was fooling around with the sonic screwdriver." Rory said. Amy glared at her.

" Maybe it's a symptom of chicken pox?" He said.

" The last time I checked, stupidity was not a symptom." She said. Rory snickered. The doctor glared at him, then Amy. She set the dinner in front of him and left, dragging Rory with her.

" I don't know how much more of this I can take much more of this." Amy said. " He's like a 5 year old. I need a break."

" Why don't you go out? I'll take care of him." Rory said.

"That's not reassuring." She said. Rory frowned and Amy smiled. " I guess I could go for a few hours. See you later." Amy said. She left and Rory went back into the room.

The doctor was barely eating. Rory took out his phone and took a picture.

" What was that for?" The doctor said.

" So I have this week for life." Rory said. The doctor scowled and ate. Rory smirked and took him temperature again. "Your fever is getting worse. Let's take your temperature. 18 degrees. We need a doctor." He said.

" I'm a doctor." The doctor said.

" Not funny." He says. The doctor gave him a business card. It said _time lord doctor_ and a number to call him. Rory went to the phone.

" Hello. Time lord doctor. What's your problem?" The receptionist asked.

" Yes. I'm Rory Williams. I have a time lord here with the chicken pox. Do you think you can come by and check him out."

" Why sure. Where are you?"

" London. In ,say, a half hour?"

" Sure." He said then hung up.

15 minutes later

" We need to wash off the lotion for the doctor can see your spot well." Rory said.

" No. They need to stay on. It'll itch again."

" Well too bad." Rory got a washcloth and washed it off. The doctor sat there for a second then began to scratch again. " Stop!" He held the doctor's hands behind his back.

" Well, are you Doctor Who?" The time lord doctor said. " What do you need?" He asked.

" Are strong fever reducers available?" Rory asked. The doctors asked Rory to leave. He tried to relax with a good book but he couldn't. Amy was still out and he didn't know when she'd be back. He deiced to call her.

" Amy? I called a doctor for the doctor. Just so you know."

" Did he try to say he was a doctor?"

" Yes. I don't know how long they'll be. His fever got pretty bad."

" Oh my how bad?"

" 18 degrees."

" That is bad. You made a good choice."

" Oh here he is. Got to go."

" Bye sweetie." Amy hung up. Rory looked up with that look that said how is he.

" I gave him a special fever reducers and something that will help with the nausea." The time lord doctor said.

" Thanks and by the way. Are you a real time lord?"

" No I just know how to treat one." He smiled and left.


	4. upset

chapter 4

" Amy. Can you get me a book?" The doctor said. Amy fetched a book and saw a different volume on the shelf. It was a photo album. It had pictures of this baby in a crib. Amy recognized the crib. It was the crib he gave Melody.

" Oh my gosh! Is this you?" I asked. He nodded and blushed. Amy continued to flip through the book. His first steps. The next picture was of him on the ground, crying. Him at his first birthday. The cake was covering the camera. His first day of school. It was cute the way he was sort of crying. Him getting his first sonic screwdriver. After that there were no more pictures. " What happened to the pictures?" she asked.

" Well I wanted target practice and I used the camera." He said. Amy started laughing and the doctor began reading and scratching.

" Oh, I almost forgot to put the lotion back on. Here we go." She said. He started wincing again.

" It's cold." He said. He squirmed. He pushed it away and scratched his stomach. Amy glared.

" You'll feel better when I'm done. Now sit still and let me put it on." She said. The doctor took the bottle and threw it across the room. " What the HELL! You're complaining that it itches, then you complain that the lotion's cold. We're doing the best Rory and I can but you're making this very difficult." She screamed.

" I'm sorry, Amy. I'm not sick very often and it's a hard process to get used to." He said, then burst into tears.

" Oh doctor. I didn't mean to upset you. Stop crying. It's okay." Amy said. She held him as he cried in her shoulder.

" Amy. How's it- why is he crying?" Rory said. Amy explained everything. " Oh. Doctor look at me. You're not an inconvenience to us. You're just sick is all. It's going to be okay." Rory said.

" Now it's not! I just want to leave this bed and time travel again! I hate the chicken pox! I hate being sick!" The doctor cried.

" Nobody likes being sick. You just need to power through it. You can do it." Amy said, stroking his hair. "Man! You are really warm. Give me the sonic screwdriver." He handed it to her. She scanned him. " Oh my gosh! Your fever is 18.5. Rory. Do you still have the fever reducer?" Rory nodded and handed it to her. She got a glass of water and a pill. The doctor was still crying and was weaker. Normally he'd fight and protest but now he just sat up and took it. This worried Amy even more. She stroked his hair until he fell asleep. Amy kissed him on the forehead and they left.

" I really feel bad for him." Amy said, her shoulder soaked in tears and snot.

" I know. This fever and the rash must really be getting to him. As if it isn't bad enough to have chicken pox, this is his first sick day in a while." Rory said.

9 hours later

" Aaaaammmmmmy. Rrrrrooooory" The doctor called. when they came in they found the doctor on the floor. " I was thirsty and the clock said it was 2:30 A.M an I didn't want to wake you up but I can't really walk that well." he said. Rory walked him to his bed and Amy got him some water.

" Next time just call us. We don't care about the time." They said. Then the doctor drank his water and started crying again.

" I HATE BEING SICK! I HATE THE INCONVENIENCE! I FEEL GROSS AND SWEATY!" The doctor cried.

" You're just sweaty from the fever. It's going to be alright." Amy and Rory comforted the doctor again. He begged them not to leave. They agreed and brought in an inflatable mattress. The doctor smiled knowing that his friends were near by.


	5. aftermath and oatmeal bath

chapter 5

Amy and Rory were lying on the mattress with the doctor softly snoring. Amy got up with Rory and got some water.

" I hope he feels better. He was so upset today. It's my fault though. I shouldn't have snapped at him." Amy said.

" It's okay Amy. He understands why you snapped but to be fair to him- hey! Ow!" Rory said, before Amy punched him in the arm.

" Wait! I want to show you something but I don't want to wake him up." Amy said. " I'll show you tomorrow." She said. Rory nodded and they went back to bed. They placed a glass of water near the doctor just in case.

The next morning

Amy was up first and began to make breakfast. Then Rory was up next and sat down for pancakes and bacon. Then they both heard the doctor groan. Amy loaded everything on a plate and went to him.

" Amy, I don't want food. My stomach isn't up for it." He said.

" You need to keep up your strength otherwise you'll be sick for a lot longer then normal." She said. The doctor took the plate and ate as much as possible which wasn't much. Amy patted him on the back and went to clean up. " Rory, remember when we had chicken pox? We were in the exact same state of mind." She said.

" Yeah. I still blame Mel for that." Rory snickered. Amy smiled and continued to wash the dishes. Rory went to check on the doctor. " Hey. How you feeling?" Rory asked.

" Itchy, gross, sweaty, tired. The list goes on." The doctor grumbled.

" I meant if you feel less hot." Rory said. The doctor nodded.

" How's my hair doing? Is it bad?" He said.

" You've been lying in bed for a day and a half. You can make you're own guess." Rory said. He gave the doctor a mirror, which in retrospect wasn't a good idea.

" My face and my hair! How'd this happen? Where's my good looks?" The doctor yelled. Amy came and dragged Rory out to the hall.

" Why did you give him a mirror? He had an emotional night and the last thing he needs is another reason to cry." Amy said.

" I'm sorry but he had a right to know." He said. They checked back in on the doctor, who was still freaking out.

" Amy! Can I take a shower?" He said. Amy smiled and told he could take a bath. " Any thing to make me myself again." He said.

30 minutes later

" How is bathing in oats supposed to help my hair?" The doctor said.

" It won't. It'll help your rash. That's the most important along with your fever. Now get in" They said. The doctor was in his underwear and managed to sneak out while they were adding the finishing touches.

" Why is it he can't walk to get his water but he can find enough energy to hide from us?" Rory muttered as he check the room. He remembered were the doctor hid when they needed to take him to his flu shot. " The top bunk!" He said. He flipped the covers to reveal the doctor grinning.

" I guess you found me." He smirked. Rory sighed and told him to get in the bath.

" This isn't funny. Get in!" Rory was on the brink of shouting. The doctor gave a defeat sigh and got off. He was mumbling curses to his two companions when he stepped in the oats.

" This does feel good." He said. Rory was standing outside ,like a guard. " How am I going to get this off of me?" He yelled to Rory.

" With a regular bath. Now hurry up." Rory yelled. The doctor, for the first time , was alone. No one asking him how he felt. He was truly alone. He felt somewhat normal now.

" Rory! Come look at these pictures." Amy said._ Oh no! She wouldn't! _the doctor thought. " This is him in the crib. This is him at his first birthday." Amy said, with Rory marveling or laughing.

" Amy! As a favor for a sick friend, DON'T SHOW HIM THOSE PICTURES OR ELSE!" The doctor was yelling.

" Okay, fine. Are you ready for your regular bath?" Amy said. The doctor answered yes and jumped out. Rory walked and emptied out the tub. He filled it with regular water and the doctor jumped in. Rory tossed him something. It was shampoo. Made specially for people with lice, chicken pox in their hair, or itchy scalps.

" There was a reason that your hair was messed up." Rory said smirking.


	6. sleeping and trouble

chapter 6

" Amy! Can I have a bow tie?" The Doctor felt better but still had a slight fever and the spots. He was getting even more anxious to leave the bed.

" No. It'll make you too hot and don't make any wisecracks. You know what I mean." She said. He sighed and collapsed on his bed. " Here let me see your spots. They're getting better. That's good. Do they itch again?" She asked.

" Only really on my back." He said. Amy reached for the lotion and the doctor braced himself. Amy started laughing. " What's so funny? It's really cold." He said.

" Please doctor, you make it seem like you're getting a shot or something." She said, thinking about the time they insisted the doctor get his flu shot.

" For your information that experience was terrifying. That's why I ran."

" Yes across London with the doctor and nurses trying to catch you. I'm still embarrassed." Amy smirked. The doctor scowled as she rubbed it on. She put his shirt back on and sighed.

" Okay. You can wear one for 15 minutes but that's it." She said. The doctor smiled and went to his drawer where he kept his bow ties. He put one on and smiled ecstatically. Amy smiled and left a timer on the desk.

15 minutes later

Amy heard the timer go off and walked to the doctor's room. She found him asleep. _How someone could sleep through that alarm, I don't know. _She took the bow tie off and took the alarm away. He was smiling in his sleep. Probably dreaming about time travel in a bow tie and fez. He looked different when he was sick. A kind of difference that Amy couldn't place. He had a look on his face that suggested fear and terror. He looked innocent and relaxed.

" How's the doctor doing?" Rory asked. He was reading the book he wanted to read for days.

" His fever's down and his spots are healing but he still needs rest. He's finally sleeping and I don't him to be woken up." She said. Rory nodded and went back to his book. They had been sitting for about ten minutes when they heard the TARDIS about to leave. They found the doctor walking around the controls flipping switches and programming. Rory ran over and tackled him again.

" Get off me. I'm sick." The doctor tried to fight but was still too weak to fight Rory off.

" Well if you're sick then get in bed now." Rory said. The doctor smirked.

" I already programed the TARDIS to go to China 1400 so there's no way to stop it." The doctor grinned. His smile fell when the TARDIS didn't go anywhere.

" Looks like she's on our side. Now go to bed. You travel again in a few days. You've made it this far. Don't give up now doctor." Amy said. He sulked and pouted to bed. " I think we should keep someone with the doctor so he doesn't run off again." Rory nodded, grabbed his book, and went in the room. He figured that he'd sleep the whole time but he was very wrong.

" Rory! If you get Amy out on the town all day, can we time travel and she doesn't have know!" The doctor said like he had a brilliant idea. Rory shook his head.

" Doctor, Amy told me your fever and spots are healing. If you strain yourself you'll wind up being more sick than you are now. That means more time in bed and that means less exploring." Rory went back to his book while the doctor began groaning. That went on for 5 minutes straight. " Doctor take a breath before you pass out." He said. The doctor inhaled then groaned. That went on for 20 minutes.

" Rory? What book are reading?" He asked.

" Daleks: past, present and future." Rory told him. The doctor rolled his eyes and went back to groaning. " Tell me doctor, are just trying to annoy me or are just tired?" Before he could answer, Amy walked in with a pill and some water.

" Here take this pill. It'll make you feel better." Amy sat the doctor up and tried give him the pill. He pushed her hand away and fought her for 10 minutes. " Doctor, this will make you feel better." Amy said. Finally she got him to take this. He asked what kind of pill it was. " A sleeping pill." She said.

" You tricked me. This isn't cool." He tried to sit up and fight but fell back asleep. Amy and Rory left and Rory hugged Amy.

" Amelia Jessica Pond, you are a bloody genius." Rory said. Amy smiled.

" Well I do have some good ideas." She said. They sat down and started reading. They weren't sitting down for 20 minutes when they heard vomiting and yelling form the doctor's room.


	7. fish fingers and custard Finally!

chapter 7

When Amy and Rory went into the doctor's room, he was vomiting all over the bed and was groaning and moaning. All he kept mumbling was allergic, over and over again. Amy put her hand to mouth.

" He's allergic to the sleeping pill I gave him. This is my fault. No wonder he tried to fight me." Amy gasped and gave the doctor a bucket. " Rory, come here! His fever has risen. It's really high."

" Well we need to give him the anti nausea medicine before the fever reducer. That's going to be hard enough." Rory said. Amy scanned him with the sonic screwdriver reveal his temperature to be 19.

" Just give him the anti nausea _now." _Amy said. Rory sat him up, took a pill, and tried to give it to him. The doctor promptly threw up on Rory's hand. He pulled back in disgust.

" You can try now. I'm going to wash my hands." He said. Amy got another pill and sat him up again.

" Come on doctor. Just try okay. Just try for me." Amy coxed. The doctor stopped vomiting long enough to take the pill and managed to keep it down. He fell back to his sweat stained pillow, looked at the vomit stains, and looked at her. She gave him the fever reducer and it went all the way down to 17.5.

" What happened? Why is there vomit everywhere?" The doctor asked.

" You had an allergic reaction to the sleeping pill I gave you. I'm so sorry. I thought you could get an hour of sleep but I didn't know." She said.

" Where's Rory?" He asked.

" Well, he started to give you your pill and you threw up on him." She said. They shared a smile as Rory walked in.

" I know what you're laughing at and it's not funny. It was disgusting." Rory said. Amy and the doctor kept smiling. Then the doctor fell back asleep. Amy kissed his forehead again. " Maybe we can have a good rest." Rory said. Amy nodded and snuggled up to Rory on the coach.

" This was so exhausting. I think I could use a nap." She said.

" A well deserved nap. Go ahead and sleep. I'll take care of him." Rory said, putting his hand on her head. She was asleep within seconds and Rory left her in the library. When he went to the doctor who was tossing every blanket off of him in disgust. " What are you doing?" Rory asked.

" These blankets are covered with vomit. I will smell so bad." Rory grimaced and took the blankets to wash. When he got back the doctor was just sitting there, with a bored look on his face.

" Here let me check your fever." Rory said.

" That's all anyone has asked me these past week. What happened to 'how are you' or 'how was your day'." The doctor complained. Rory shook his head and scanned him with the sonic screwdriver. The fever was 17.

" You're getting better. If you stay in bed you'll be up and about in a day or two." He said. The doctor smiled. His stomach growled and Rory fetched him something to eat. " Well I've got you fish fingers and for dessert, custard." He said. The doctor smiled and began eating feverishly.


	8. Cured with River

chapter 8

" Well doctor, your fever's gone and you don't itch anymore. You are officially over the chicken pox." Amy said. _We got this nightmare over. _Amy and Rory thought. The doctor was confused and stared at them.

" But I've still got these scabs on my back, arms, hands, and neck. I look stupid." He said. Amy shook her head as she explained.

" You see, the pox have scabbed over. That means that they're healed. They'll fall off in a few days." The doctor scowled when they heard the TARDIS door open and shut. River ran in and flipped some switches.

" Hello sweetie! I just escaped and I need to travel for a bit. By the way, why are you covered in scabs?" She asked. The doctor stood there awkwardly as he answered.

" I..um..a..had the chicken pox." He answered really softly but River caught every word of it and began laughing.

" I took a photo on my phone." Rory said, digging out his phone and showing her the picture. The doctor took the phone and tackled Rory. Amy smiled when the doctor beat Rory.

" Well doctor you got your strength back. That's good." Amy laughed as the doctor ran out to hide the phone with Rory chasing him all over the place.

" He never has gotten more mature, has he?" River smirked as the TARDIS flew up into the sky. They were still chasing each other around until the doctor locked himself in the bathroom.

" Here, I deleted the photo. It'll be better that way." He said. Rory rolled his eyes and put it in his pocket. " So where exactly are we going River?" The doctor asked.

" Oh no where special. Just Spain, 1600s." She said. They all just shrugged and continued at their normal things. Rory was checking his phone in case the doctor had messed up anything else. Amy was making lunch. The doctor left to take a shower. River was still fiddling with the switches.

" Don't touch the hand brake." He shouted back as he started the shower. River rolled her eyes as she landed the TARDIS. Amy finished the lunch as the doctor finished his shower. He sat down to fish fingers but no custard. " Where's the custard?"

" Oh , when you were sick, Rory and I never got to go shopping. The custard you had yesterday was the last of it." Amy explained. The doctor's face contorted and he screamed.

" NOOOOOOOOO! WHY ME! FIRST CHICKEN POX AND NOW NO CUSTARD!" He shouted. Rory was torn between laughing and, that was complete lie. He was laughing hysterically. The doctor gave him a death glare as he ate his fish fingers. " It's so weird. It's like the ice without the cream."

" Ice cream isn't made by putting ice with cream. It's much more complicated." Rory retorted. [AN I love my randomness]

" Is not!"

" Is too!"

" Is not!" " Is too!" This was carried on for 20 minutes until the doctor marched to the fridge, took out the cream and ice, and put them together in a bowl. He put it in the fridge and stuck his tongue out at Rory. Rory shook his head and continued to eat his lunch.

3 hours later

" The ice cream is about ready to eat." The doctor said. He opened the freezer to a frozen mess. " This is awkward. I guess you were right Rory. How about that?" He took it out and looked at it. He took a spoon and had a few bites.

" Doctor, I like the fish custard and I can see past the whole fizz straw thing but this is seriously disgusting. I can't even watch this. I'm going sight seeing with River." Amy said walking out.

" I don't see what the problem is." He finished the "ice cream" and yelled to Rory to get his coat. " I've been cooped in here for weeks. I want to leave."

" It was a week."

" Same thing!" He snapped as he shot out the door with Rory running after him


End file.
